An Apple A Day
by hellhadanopening
Summary: Stiles is finally away from Beacon hills. Finally able to try to live his life as a normal human being. But as he looks up on his first day of college in New York, the red headed banshee of his dreams comes walking down the sidewalk, and he takes it as a sign.
1. Kiosk

**So I had written this a few months ago, but had left it be for a while because I didn't know if I felt that it was satisfactory. After re-reading it though. I felt happy with it and felt the worse that could happen is that people didn't like it. But none of us is here, or at least those I've seen, to worry about what other people think. We do like positive feedback, but this is a place for us to share our creations whether someone likes them or not. I'm happy with this piece and that's all that matters.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this. It is a Stydia, but they're one of my all time favorite pairings.**

* * *

He woke up to find a mass of hair in his face and a body spooned against him. Stiles had fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation, but he had been very tired and didn't mind waking up to Lydia Martin in his arms. Lying there with her in his arms was like a surreal dream that he never thought he would be able to live. It was almost as if he should pinch himself to make sure it was all real. He didn't need to though, and that was what was amazing. There was a ringing noise coming from somewhere and he realized it was his phone and even though he didn't want to leave the bed, it was Sunday and his dad was probably calling him.

Trying to pull his arm out from under her without waking her, he paused as she rolled over on her stomach and freed his hand, but she didn't wake. Going t the bathroom where he had left the suit, he rummaged through the pockets until he found his phone and answered it, going into the farthest room, which happened to be the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter. "Hey."

"I've tried to call you many times already mister. I almost thought you guys got murdered because Chase said Lydia hadn't answered his texts either."

Sighing, he ran a hand over his face. "Maxxie, I'm sorry we wound up just crashing at her place."

"Oh, I see." His tone was loaded and Stiles was quick to correct his assumptions.

"I fell asleep in the middle of talking, so no, none of that."

He heard a sigh from the other end. "Awe, how cute is that. Is she awake?"

"No, she's still sleeping." He glanced into the other room to make sure he was right and then went back to the kitchen.

"Awe, are you guys going to make breakfast and just lay in bed all day? That would be so like a lifetime movie."

"Gross, and I don't know what we're doing. I might just go back to the dorm soon, I have two papers due today and the one I'll probably won't be allowed to be accepted because I skipped out on it to go on the date. Totally worth it." Oh, was it worth it. He had stayed overnight, in the same bed as the girl he loved and even though nothing happened, it was still perfect.

"So cute."

"Maxxie."

"Alright, alright. I'm meeting Chase for lunch, you guys should show up, at that one place in half an hour."

Stiles sighed. "I don't want to wake her up."

"So tell her I demanded you." The boy said and then hung up on him.

"Nice." He said this out loud to himself and walked into her room to find her laying in bed, awake.

"Wake me for what?" She said as he sat on the bed beside her.

Smiling down at her rumpled hair, and her gorgeous pale skin, he wondered at the situation he was in. "Maxxie wants us to meet him and Chase at that restaurant."

She sighed and stretched, resting a hand on her stomach. "I have to stop eating out so much, I need some vegetables."

He shrugged. "We could always cancel."

Scoffing she left the bed and rummaged through her closet and pulled out a sundress and a half jacket. "Cancel? On Maxxie? Never would dream of it." She smiled and looked over at him watch her dress.

"I only have a tux with me." She laughed and went to her dresser and pulled out a plain grey t-shirt, it was loose like his shirts normally were. He held it up incredulously. "'I don't have any shirts you would approve of?'" He mocked her voice.

"I might have just been thinking for myself." She picked up her brush and headed to the bathroom. "We'll stop by your dorm so you can change into actual clothes."

xxx

Damn life. Damn expectations pushed on to you by adults that have lived through it; gone through something you haven't yet and so you feel subconsciously that they're right. Damn it if Stiles was walking on the campus of a college he didn't know was the right choice. Sure, it was well spoke of and all that, but that didn't mean it was right for him. He could do the work and all that, but it was more of if he felt at ease here, like if it felt like the only possible choice.

Be a doctor? Why were they all surprised back home? Was his reason not plainly known? Did they really have to question him? His mother had died due to the lack of knowledge of her condition; he knew firsthand what it felt to be on the end of being told there was no known cure. So why is it so hard to believe that he wanted to make a cure?

Also, to feel like they thought you couldn't make it was horrible. As if they didn't believe in him to be smart enough, or have his heart in it enough to succeed. It made him simultaneously want to give up and prove them wrong. To, later down the road of life, be able to shove it back in their faces and say 'I am a doctor, I made the cure, I proved you wrong.' Was the whole point of getting the acceptance letter not enough to show that one of the top schools in the country thought so? Of course that made his own doubts surface. That they were right, that, even though he made it into the college without any sort of problem, he would not be able to push himself to make it.

Yet here he was, Stiles Stilinski, walking down the sidewalk to a little food kiosk, on the campus of a famous medical school, to buy a hotdog. It was the day before classes had started, and he had moved into his dorm, which was empty; no roommate. He guessed he should be happy that he got to have a choice of beds. Not that it mattered, the room was mirrored on either side; bed, desk, three drawer dresser.

He paid the man the ridiculous amount of money, like five dollars (they weren't kidding about expense problems of New York), and sat down at a picnic table. There were about four of the slightly wet, falling apart wooden picnic tables which were crowded with more people than was comfortable. All these strangers in one place, though not all were strangers he mused as he watched two boys suck each other's faces at their own table, and it was mind blowing.

Having only ever lived in Beacon Hills, growing up with the same people you saw every day; it was such a new experience. It was terrifying to think he was alone in this crowd. That, of the thousands of students in the school he had been so proud of getting into, he did not know one face; not one name. It was scary to think that he had to make friends, because let's face it, Stiles Stilinski was not at all a recluse. Sure, he could be chronically shy, but he needed social activities, even if it only meant one friend.

Wow, these dudes haven't stopped touching each other for like twenty minutes. He had finished his hotdog, but of course what else was he supposed to do? He had no plans or friends all day. So he sat, and he peopled watched. Those people included the slim blond boy straddling the fit brunette. It would be lies to say it didn't amuse him. Other people around them were getting uncomfortable; he could even hear a lady down the table from him whisper, quite loudly, "Nasty fags."

The place cleared pretty quickly leaving only an old, obviously oblivious, old man at the far end of the table closest to the street. He quickly turned away as the boys fell apart laughing and the blond caught his eyes. Shit, caught smiling stupidly at a couple of groping gays.

"Enjoy the show?" he was asked.

Why not? Hell, they could be cool, of course they probably thought he was getting some kind of disgusting turn on from them. But hey, he could have friends on the first day. Pfft, right.

Turning back to them he smirked, trying for his old cocky self. He wasn't going to change himself here because it was hard to make friends. That was too much work for him. "I'm just amazed at how fast you can clear a room. Fuck, a park."

They laugh, and he is almost shocked to realize he caused it. But of course, wasn't he the class clown back at school? Making jokes about himself to get people to laugh was a great feeling, was the way he even made friends. Then, of course, was his sarcasm, his only defense against the world.

Coming down from their laughter, Stiles was pretty sure it was a bit more than needed, probably forced, they smiled at him. The blond held out his hand. "I'm Max, or Maxxie. Two x's, I E. This sexy bloke is Chase."

He shook his hand, and then the others. Maxxie was the all-out definition of the modern gay. Too tight shirt, but was perfect when it showed off subtly pronounced muscles. His blonde hair was obviously bleached, but his eyebrows were a dirty blonde, and very thin. He spent too much time on his hair, obviously, but he looked good.

The 'bloke,' Chase, was not so gay looking, meaning that the kissing would have been a main benefactor in knowing he was boy friendly. His hair was choppy and short, enough for a handful he had seen. His look was more like Stiles; t-shirt, jeans, light jacket. Just like a normal guy, just gay, and buff.

"I'm Stiles." The blond smiled; the brunette nodded. Cue awkward silence. He internally sighed, here it comes. The boy was pretty much asking the question straight out with the look in his bright blue eyes, the blond hair really brought them out. Was he gay? God, Stiles hated that question. "I don't claim a category, if that's what you're trying to ask."

Maxxie looked shocked at first and then shook his head. "No, it's not like I-" Man, if Stiles was looking around though, he'd want him. It was fucking adorable that he was stuttering over a simple, but correct, assumption. Apparently Chase agreed with him, smiling up at him like he was the most amazing person in the world. Stiles ached for that look.

Wow, he didn't know that about himself. But it was true right? Didn't everyone look for it, though? Wasn't the subconscious goal of all humans to find someone who gave them that look? As if you were the only person in the world. No, it was more that they knew there were so many other people out there in the world, but they knew none of them would ever be right next to you. To think that someone would only want you, even if you gave them the chance, they would only laugh and kiss you on the nose.

Stiles waved him off and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay to admit it. I mean, I am the only person to stay, and being a guy I can understand you thinking it."

The adorable boy smiled with obvious relief and leaned against Chase. Said boy gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered a 'you're so cute' into his ear, grinning like a little kid he kissed him. The adoration and love between them almost made his heart ache. Maxxie turned to him.

"Well, Stiles, I would hate to end this, but Chase needs to go move into his dorm. Would you like our numbers to get ahold of us? It's not like we really have friends here; we're from up in Maine."

Stiles shrugged and handed over his phone to the boy. Sure, anyone else would have not given their phone to a stranger, but they were gay. Not that that meant they were automatically trustworthy, but from dealing with cocky ass Danny at home, if he was going to trust anyone, it would be someone as honestly gay as Maxxie.

"I'm from California, so I can understand it."

He handed the phone back and Chase's eyebrows rose. "This is a far way from home."

Stiles scoffed. "Thank the lord for that." They chuckled and stood to leave; Maxxie sending a 'text me' over his shoulder. Stiles stayed where he was, enjoying the look of the sun falling. Was it really that late?

He smiled at himself, as if it was all hitting him at once, right this moment. Sitting here, on campus of a medical school he never would have imagined he would be given a chance at, he realized he had done it. Well, he had made it this far, but this was a huge point in his life. The day after he had left everything behind, and the day before he would start on his new life; this was the turning point.

Staring off into the sun setting, yes, he had sat there for a few more hours; he frowned at the head that disrupted his view. A strawberry blond halo of hair blocked the sun, and then he found himself dumbfounded. She was here. In the sea of strange faces and unknown names, she was here. As if this day was THE day. The first day of his life and he realized he had the chance to have her in it. He forced her name from his lips, not wanting to let it out for fear that he would wake up, or the hallucination would stop. It was like a forbidden promise on his tongue; a forbidden fruit.

"Lydia."

xxx

"It'll have to do." She said as she looked around her small flat. Well, it had a master bedroom; not to mention separate kitchen, living area, and dining area, and was already fully furnished. She knew that it wasn't small to most. The view was of the campus, she wanted to be close, though the skyscrapers beyond were more her taste. The brick and stone buildings of her new school were below Lydia's flat; her new playground.

College; what a meaning filled world. Tomorrow it meant starting classes, doing laughably easy homework, just making it through without getting bored and quitting. It also meant drinking, parties, crazy hot boys and long sweaty night under the sheets with them. In years to come it meant having the needed education to get a career and be able to support yourself and a family, if you're so inclined. Headaches, long nights, never ending friendships, painfully short relationships, coffee.

Of course she could take everything the world threw at her in stride. She was Lydia Fucking Martin, and nothing could surprise her. Being ready for anything that the world could come up with to send normal people into a crying miserable mess, it would not affect her. She was Lydia Fucking Martin, and she controlled the show.

Wondering out the front door without even thinking of unpacking, she followed the sidewalk to wherever they led. Tomorrow she would deal with the hassle of finding where her classes and being able to tell how her schedule worked out. It annoyed her to have to deal with it, but it was needed to become the best doctor in the world.

Best doctor? Hmmm, interesting thought, that. She was in no way so full of herself to think she could or would be the best doctor in the world. However, she knew she could be close to it, whoever the person happened to be. She was a certified genius growing up in a small town, unable to be challenged by teachers when her own IQ was far above theirs. This was what she absolutely needed right? College work was supposed to be 100 times more complicated, not to mention lengthy. She needed something to challenge her brain, to make her feel humble about her knowledge.

Humble? Lydia Martin wanted to feel humble? Was humble the wrong term to use then? Or was it something subconscious? Thinking about it, it made perfect sense to think that somewhere in her being Lydia didn't always like being the smartest person in the room. Shit; smartest person in town. The snobby, smart, rich bitch. That was what she had become because of the limitations to what she could be taught by her high school teachers. So simple were they to her that she started teaching herself, languages and long dead religions. None could reach a common level as her, and it almost held her back.

So here she was, in the college of medicine to see if she could find a worthy opponent. Well, that wasn't the only reason she was here, of course a career was needed to be gained. She liked having money, and she would have it. Is she just here for the salary? No, she loved the idea of saving people's lives, especially when she was put through so much pain from deaths.

Allison. Aiden. Grandma. Allison's mom. Boyd. Erica. The list goes on. So many people had died in the short time it took to graduate high school. So yeah, saving people diffidently called to her, as if it was her way to make up for their deaths. She wasn't the cause, but she felt she needed to do this, not only for herself, but for them. Beautiful people who were lost to the void too soon; it was always too soon.

She needed groceries, but tonight she would deal with one of the kiosks around campus. There had to be one that had something on the menu that wasn't soaked in grease or covered in diabetes. This wasn't going to be a common thing of course; she would gain weight so fast it would make her head spin. It was the first night though; she was going to indulge in maybe a nice pretzel with cheese.

As she searched for her craved dished, her eyes landed on a delicious piece of man meat walking her way. Tall boy, broad shoulders and bulging biceps; gosh, the dark hair and dangerously full lips called to her imagination. Before she could let her imagination roamed she noticed his arm, resting on the shoulders of an obviously flaming shorter boy. Platinum blond, meticulous hair, tight but approving shirt.

Gay.

It's perfect though right? That the first guy she has seen that suits her taste is also into men. Though the bouncy little ball of energy is his polar opposite, you can see the adoration in his eyes as he looks down to say something in his ears. Lydia smiled looking at something as sincere as love.

Love. What a loaded word. It was disgusting and disarming. It brought you to your knees and splayed open your soul. There was nothing more scary and hurtful. Trust; ha, as if she could trust someone enough to let them inside her mind, let alone her heart. To let someone see your true essence, the very bare core of your being; it was like suicide. It was like giving someone every weapon possible to kill you, and trusting that they wouldn't.

Fucking terrifying.

The blond noticed her looking and smiled at her. Blushing she turned her head away as she prepared to pass them. She had been caught staring; how embarrassing. Not to mention there was a possibility her disgust of it could have been showing in her eyes. Or would they have seen jealousy? No, not possible.

Was it?

"Oh my gosh, I just love your hair." Lydia sighed and smiled up at the slim boy standing in her way. Though it was so amazing that he could not have any fear at being himself; of just throwing himself into conversation with a complete stranger. Of course, she also felt a bit annoyed to tell the truth. But, she wouldn't be Lydia without at least a smidgen of annoyance in her at all times.

"Thank you." She sighed, but still smiled as he reached out to grab a strand of her perfectly straightened, strawberry blond hair. "I think you got me beat though." Though she was obnoxiously against dye jobs, it fit this boy so well. It went with his personality; it was on his sleeve, as loud and plain as his hair.

He scoffed at her. "Oh jeez, don't you tell me what you obviously know I want to hear. The color is so obviously natural, I'm so fucking jealous." She fucking loved this kid, right off the bat. How could she not? He was just adorable.

"Babe, come on leave the stranger alone." She smirked at him putting extra meaning into the word. Meaning; you could be freaking this girl the hell out, leave her be.

"Hey, I'm Lydia." She said; sticking out her hand to him before his hunk of a boyfriend could pull him away.

With a beaming smiled, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. So very, very gay. "It's very nice to meet you, Lydia. I'm Maxxie, and this hunk behind me is my boyfriend, Chase."

"Hi, Lydia; I'm the hunk." Chase said from over his shoulder, putting his arms around him making him squeal and try to get away from him.

"Chase! We are in public." He scolds as his boyfriend tries to nibble at his neck. Maxxie breaks free and hits in the arm with a serious look on his face. Gah, they're so cute. Since when did Lydia ever think like this?

Must be all the homosexuality in the air.

She laughed out loud at his cocky smirk, not to mention his word choice, which was her exact description of him. Who would have thought gay people could be so funny; so real? Danny back home had been cool, but he was also not as gay as this ball of energy in front of her. Danny was gay, but not gay enough it seemed.

"Can we have your number? You know, for hanging out or whatever?" Maxxie beamed at her, begging with his eyes.

"I thought you were gay?" Lydia held back her chuckle as his face fell in realization of how he sounded. Of course, it was completely obvious he meant literally what he said, but who was Lydia to hold back from such a perfect answer. Jeez, she sounded just like that clown from back home, Stiles.

Of course, Lydia didn't have any friends yet. Who better than two people who weren't going to hit on her or try anything; except maybe steal her shoes. Glancing down at the thought, while pulling out her phone, she noticed that he probably was her size. Better put a lock on the closet before he comes over.

Saving the numbers in her phone, and hers in theirs, they said goodbye, and went their separate ways. It felt nice to have already made some friends. Not to mention one who she could take shopping with her, taking other girls could be such a hassle. Plus, Danny never would go shopping with her, so it was a new experience to have a gay friend who actually acted gay, flaming even.

Following the sidewalk, still on a mission for a warm pretzel, she sees her target. It's a small little kiosk with a sign that pronounces many different food choices, including hot pretzel and cheese. With a soft sound of excitement, not to mention a noise from her stomach, she walks up to the window and orders what she wants and as she pays, she hears her name.

She smiles to herself, must be one of the boys she just met, though the voice is not as deep as Chase's. It's obviously not Maxxie. What makes her frown though is that it sounds more like a question, like there is desperation behind the voice, almost as if it wasn't something they believed but wanted to dearly.

Turning she is floored by the person walking toward her, a huge cheese of a grin covering his face. She doesn't know what to feel. Though, the first that hits her is irritation; she came to get away from back home. The second that nearly swallows it is that it's so good to see a familiar face after the sea of blur that was the people around her. She was ecstatic yet angry that he was here.

To her dismay though, she couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her lips. Couldn't help but question his name back to him, obviously as unbelieving as him.

"Stiles?"

* * *

 **If you liked it, wonderful. If you didn't, that's cool too. I'll try to post a chapter a week. LOVE YAH!**


	2. Winkie Face

**We'll here is the second chapter :)**

* * *

She smiled at him, a for real smile; like, not forced.

She's just as beautiful as she had always been. Is it even possible for her to get more beautiful? Does she understand what she does to him? Sure, he has told her many times that he loves her, would do anything for her, give up his life for her. Of course, she has listened but then pushes it off as if he is a little kid and doesn't know what he is saying. Or worse, that he is just a brother to her and could never feel that way towards him.

He approached her, stopping in front of her, wanting to reach out and embrace her. If he did that though, she would clench up and it would make everything awkward. Stiles knew how she worked, felt like sometimes he knew Lydia Martin better than he did himself. But of course, he also knew nothing about her. How could that be? How did that even make since when he couldn't understand it himself, yet in his heart he knows it's true. Even after years, he knows nothing about her.

"Wow, it's so great to see you here, though not the effect I wanted when I moved to here. Or, well, started going here." He said, feeling her gaze like fire on him. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed for some reason.

Lydia cocks her head at what he says. "What do you mean; effect of moving here?" Before he can answer the man in the kiosk grabs her attention and gives her food she must have ordered. Motioning to the table right beside them, she sits down and Stiles sits across from her.

Continuing the conversation he says, "Well, I figured I could get away from everyone out here. I mean, yeah I miss my friends, but I felt like if I went all the way across the country it would be like starting over. Like, who knows if I'll even move back there after school? I don't know, I guess it sounds stupid."

She smirks, dipping a piece of her pretzel into the hot cheese. Motioning to him with the coated bread, she laughs a bit. "That was actually the most amazing answer I've ever heard, who would've thought it would have come from you?

Sitting back, half shocked by her praise half angry at her insinuated insult, he scoffs. "What is that even supposed to mean?" Though he shouldn't be surprised by her blunt rudeness, he's dealt with it for years, he is still hurt from it. Like every time she has ever taken a jab at him.

Laughing softly, she finishes her bite and shakes her head at him. "Jesus, Stiles, still as defensive as always. What I mean by that, is that you just explained the exact reason why I picked this school. I felt like it was the farthest I could get from Beacon Hills without leaving the country. New slate, right?"

For some reason he feels his heart leap at this surprise connection. Though to anyone else it would seem like simple coincidence, to Stiles it's as if the universe has given him a sign telling him this is chance, and he better fucking take it. Slow, that's what he'll do, make her fall for him. Of course, how is that supposed to work? Isn't that what he has been doing for years? No, what he has been doing has throwing himself at her. He needs to hold back and try to seduce her in a subtle way.

He's going to so fail at this.

"Exactly! Damn, who would've thought this would happen?" He smiles at her, incredulous.

She smiles at him from around a mouthful of pretzel. He waits for her to swallow, enjoying seeing her beautiful face again. Lydia finishes her mouthful, sighing. "It's good to have someone from back home here though. I'd hate to admit it to make it go to your already addled brain, but I'm glad I have a friend here I can trust." Straight to his brain it went. Another fucking sign if he ever saw one. It's so painfully obvious it hurts. He wanted it right now, to just happen in the next few moments, but he holds back.

He needs to leave, is what he needs to do. Stiles wanted her to think he had changed since the last time they saw each other, only weeks ago. What was the use of being same old Stiles when that obviously was never going to work? First step, don't cling or be pushy.

Even though it was going against his whole soul, he stood and smiled at her. "God, it's so good to see you, but I have a roommate to initiate."

She chokes back laughter, turning red. When she calms down she is breathing heavily, holding a perfect porcelain hand to her chest. "You are going to initiate your roommate?"

Stiles just smirks at her, he can't be mad at her jab when she laughs so beautifully. He has to force himself to look away or else become mesmerized. Not to mention there is this ache of happiness in his chest at being the one to make her laugh, even if it is at his own expense.

Still smirking, he levels a hand in her direction, pointing at her. "Hey, you don't know what I'm capable of anymore." You've been warned Lydia, you will be mine. "Anyway, I'll see you later; text you or something."

She shakes her head at him, clearly amused. "See yah, Stiles."

Damn it's hard to walk away from that heavenly voice, but he does it. He looks back once, just once to get her image in his head, to make sure she is real. What he sees makes him hurt for her. He has never hurt so much for someone, even her until this exact moment.

Lydia is still sitting there, taking another piece of pretzel and dipping it into her cheese. As she brings it to her lips she pauses, looking at the piece of bread, thinking. Then it happens, that most drastic thing that could have made him believe she was his. It was his time.

She shakes her head and softly laughs, smiling.

Still reeling over Lydia, he stumbles into his dorm. Still high on a beautiful girl, he doesn't realize till the last moment that his stuff was moved to a different bed, when he is reaching for a bag that isn't his. He pulls back and looks at the other bed, the one he didn't pick, to see all his stuff over there. It really isn't much; Clothes and his laptop, the usually toiletries and such.

Well, he guessed it was time to meet the roommate. Stiles sighs, realizing that if his roommate is the type to come in and move someone else's shit, that he and said roommate probably won't get along. Probably some buff football jock that's going to give him rules to follow, bullshit like that.

Good lord, he thinks as he moves his stuff aside, lying down on the bed. Stiles threw an arm over his eyes and tried to make himself mentally ready for the jerk that will probably be back any moment. As he hears the door open he sighs. Here we g-

"Stiles?" Jerking his arm away, he sees someone he didn't know he would be happy to see in his room, half naked.

"Maxxie?" Oh, thank the lord, Maxxie.

He closed the door behind him with a wide grin. "This is so fucking awesome. I mean I'd honestly rather bunk with Chase, but it's fucking awesome that I know I won't be stuck with some straight, jock asshole."

"Same thing I thought, man." Stiles mood was way better, until Maxxie dropped the towel that was around his waist. Turning around real fast, he rubbed his face in shock.

Okay so, maybe there actually should be rules; like always keeping at least underwear on in the room. Yeah that's a good one. Not that he was going to try to have him hold back his gayness, but maybe also that no sex in the dorm while the other roommate was also occupying said dorm. He turned around after being told the go ahead.

"Sorry Stiles, I'm just used to being with Chase." His face is brightly red, more blushed than he thought possible. Stiles found it so funny that even though he was the shocked one, Maxxie was the one taking all the embarrassment. He smiled to himself, he had a good roommate. He could definitely deal with him; boyfriend, gay quirks and all.

xxx

Lydia woke up the next morning still surprised. Stiles had made her genuinely laugh. Sure, it's not like he wasn't funny in the first place; it's just that they had never affected her like that. Hell, to be honest most jokes didn't make her laugh; at most some would dredge up a smile. Maybe it was a sign that Stiles was here. Maybe it was so she had a friend who knew nearly everything about her.

After a good hour of hair and makeup, Lydia stepped outside into the morning air of New York. The sun was up but low in the sky, reflecting off the windows of skyscrapers and dancing in her eyes. She didn't mind it though, why could she? It was a city she loved, had spent time here on multiple occasions. It was like coming home.

Now the campus was filled to the brim with students rushing to the first classes of the day. You could tell which ones were lost; they were the ones that stood still, looking at their schedules and their surroundings, utterly lost. Of course, Lydia came prepared; she had mesmerized the layout of the campus earlier in the year when she came here for a visit. So, unlike the rest of the people rushing about, she was there in mere minutes, walking through the door.

"Lydia!" She looked up to find Chase waving at her from the middle of the room. He pointed at a chair beside him; and without any pause she claimed the seat. "Thank the lord, I know someone."

She smiled as he wiped away pretend sweat. Lydia raised her eyebrows. "We don't know anything about each other besides our names."

Shrugging, he turned and smiled. "Hun, that's all that is needed for us gay guys." They burst into laughter. It was nice to have him in here, she needed a good friend, and it seemed she would find that in Chase. Too bad he was gay though, he was cute. Of course, it wasn't like she would try to take him away from someone anyway, let alone Maxxie. They were just too cute together.

"So Miss Martin, where you from? I'm from little old downtown Maine."

She sighed, "California, small boring town of Beacon Hills; a beacon for the boring." He laughed at that, and then they both stopped and stared at her phone on the desk, dinging from an incoming text. She looked at the name and groaned.

But she picked it up and smiled incredulously. "He just never gives up, does he?" She remarks to herself.

Let me take you out to lunch today.

It wouldn't be bad to let him take her out; but it was just that it was Stiles. This was the boy who was so infatuated with her; that he believed he was in love with her. Sure, they had been through so much; werewolves, kanimas, alphas; not to mention the nogitsune which nearly killed him. Also, all the deaths and the kiss.

The kiss. Gosh, she did love the kid; they had done so much for each other, but that didn't mean they should start hanging out together, especially if Malia was still in the picture. She knew that his girlfriend might get not a little bit but a lot jealous to think he was hanging with the girl he still professed to love. Though, he had slowed back on her since they had started dating, maybe it was just him wanting a familiar face. Why was she even questioning this? Of course that was all it was.

Why did that make her stomach twist?

"Who doesn't give up?" Chase asked looking over her shoulder at her phone. "Oh, someone has a boy toy." He winked at her and sat back, smirking.

Lydia glared at him, but then smiled. How could she be mad when he was acting so cocky. She did love cocky. Sighing. "Well, it's just this guy from back home that I never expected to see here. He used to claim that he was in love with me, but then he got a girlfriend."

He raised his eyebrow and shook his head at her. "So you think because he got a girlfriend that he just fell out of love with you?"

She scoffed. "If he ever actually was." Who was she kidding, Stiles felt very strongly for her; why else would he deal with all her shit? He really was the only person she could try to bring down with her words, but he would just wave them off as if they were meaningless, or at least that it was just her being hurt. Stiles could always see right through her, maybe that's why she hated him so much, why she cared for him so much.

"Please, if it was real, it never goes away. Why don't you take him up on this?" He offered a look that said she should take his advice. "I think you should."

"Chase, he has a girlfriend that would go crazy if she knew." She turned away from him, suddenly uncomfortable at how he was trying to push her to Stiles. If she were to be honest with herself she held back because she was not what Stiles needed. He was so filled with love; her with hate. They were polar opposites.

He smiles as if he just heard some epiphany. "So you do like him in some way. That's the best reason to go. Hell, just be his friend for a while and see how it goes."

Glaring at him, "What if I told you I hated him?" She anything but hated Stiles, but neither of them needed this.

Chase scoffed and looked at her incredulously. "Girl, you have been sitting here arguing with yourself about accepting his offer; so I would have to call you a liar; a terrible one, too."

Was he right? Should she go out to lunch with him? What would it hurt to go out on a friendly date? Knowing Stiles he might act such a fool and she wouldn't have trouble telling him no next time. Guess she'll give him one chance, to see how it goes.

"Fine, whatever." She texted him back and turned the sound off.

"Tell me about him."

"What?" She looks at him. What did he say?

Chase sighed as if exasperated, and then gave her a look as if she was a lost cause. "Tell me about this lover boy of yours."

Tell him about Stiles? What was there to say? Did she really want to tell him that he was the most caring person in the whole world? That he would give up his life for someone who she would deem unworthy of it, including herself. That he was the only person who knew every damn thing about her and it pissed her off, because even the terrible things hadn't stopped him from loving her and sometimes it hurt. It hurt so much to know that she liked him back, but she knew he didn't need to be tied down to a fucked up girl like her; half bitch, half mad banshee.

"I guess he is like a really good friend of mine. Not too bad looking, not much for the baggy clothes he wears. He is half the time stupid sweet and the other half stupid. He's a friend, and not my lover boy." She couldn't let him be.

Nodding and smiling like a fucking cheese, he leaned forward. "What's this stud's name?"

She sighed, "His name is Stiles."

He sat back slowly. Looking at her while he thought, pursing his lips. What the fuck was he thinking about? Was it because his name was so weird? It was, but who could pronounce his real name? It was starting to bother her when he answered. "There is just something about that name that makes me so sure you have to go." He smiled as if knowing something she didn't.

What the hell is up with that smirk? "Umm, alright. Well, I already said yes, so."

"Fantastic you'll call me after and tell me what happened." He turned away from her, cutting off her retort as the teacher walked in. She grumbled at being cut off but she needed to pay attention, well probably only for a bit before she knew everything. Probably already did.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up;

Stiles; when do you get out of class?

Her; I have a class till 1:30

Stiles; alright meet you at the pretzel place around two?

Her; Sure, why not

Stiles; see you then :)

She rolled her eyes at the smiley face, but smiled.

* * *

 **So I hope anyone who is trying to keep up with this is enjoying it.**


	3. Time Sucks

She actually said yes!

Stiles wanted to jump up and down and scream his excitement; but he didn't know how well that would go down in the middle of class. So, he held it in and smiled like a goof ball instead. Of course, that didn't mean that anything he wanted to happen would. Like, her admitting her eternal love for him she has held in forever. He wasn't that crazy.

What the hell was up with time? There is nothing else in the world that can cause such anxiety. Nothing is worse than watching the seconds go by when in the near, though not near enough, future there is a beautiful girl waiting for you to have lunch with her. Not just any girl, the love of your life.

Finally, after the world had enough time to end, his class was over. It was only a mild victory because it was still only noon. What was he supposed to do for the next two hours while he waited? He knew very well that fantasizing about what could go down didn't really make time pass any faster. So, having no better ideas, he headed toward his dorm.

He walked in and smiled at the two boys on the bed. Maxxie sat next to Chase, feet off the bed and backs to the wall, with a book open; taking notes. Chase sat next to him playing on his phone, looking extremely bored, until Stiles walked in. He smiled a sly smile and elbowed Maxxie who looked up and also now wore the same smile. Oh no. Sitting his backpack down on his desk chair, he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Two hours; he was going to die of anticipation.

Of course Chase could help with that. "So Stiles, whatcha got planned for the day?"

Stiles looked over and shrugged. "Oh, this and that; I don't have any classes, so I made plans to go get lunch with a friend."

Maxxie, of course, caught on to the word 'friend.' "Friend? Like a girl?" He closed his book and set it aside. He scooted closer the end of the bed and put his chin on his hand, "Tell me about her."

Chase grinned, obviously amused by this. Stiles frowned but couldn't help to talk about such a wonderful person. "Well, her name is Lydia."

Maxxie frowned and turned to Chase, "Isn't that-"

"Maxxie, he is trying to talk." Chase said kind of loudly. Maxxie pouted but Chase nodded toward Stiles and he turned around. "Go on, Stiles."

What was up with these guys, they're the weirdest gay guys he had ever met. He continued though. "Well, she's the most beautiful girl anyone could ever lay eyes on. She's got this gorgeous strawberry blond hair, not to mention the most beautiful set of hazel eyes." He smiled to himself, bringing up her image. "The smartest girl you could ever possibly meet. She's got this rich girl attitude on the outside, but on the inside when you break through her hundred foot walls she puts up, she has the sweetest heart, so vulnerable it's heartbreaking."

Laughing he looked over at them; they were smiling at him, obviously realizing how in love he was. It was okay though, he wanted someone to understand why Lydia was the most amazing person he knew. "Now don't think she can't bring you down a few feet with her words. Her tongue is so sharp she could cut someone in two. Did I mention brilliant? She once taught herself half dead Latin because normal Latin was 'too easy.'

He sighed, "She's just this amazing girl I've known for half my life. I pretty much know her better than I know myself. One time I was having a severe panic attack and she brought me out of it by kissing me. Gosh, the only kiss we ever had, and only really because I was hyperventilating to death, but what a kiss. Never forget the feeling of how soft her lips were, like the softest velvet.

"Also, one time we were trying to-" He looked up as Maxxie fell back on his bed with an arm over his eyes. "Shit, I've been going on and on. I'm so sorry to bore you guys with this." He sat up on his bed and Maxxie sat up so fast it made him jump. The look on his face was almost like he was about to cry. "Are you okay?"

He stuck out his bottom lip, "It's just so fucking cute how in love with her you are." Turning, he glared at Chase. "Why don't you talk about me like that?"

Chase smirked and reached to cup his boyfriend's face. "Hun, if you would ever leave my side so I could have the chance to explain you to someone, maybe I would."

"Aw, baby."

As they kissed, Stiles turned his head, but Chase didn't let it go on as he asked. "What about your girlfriend?"

Stiles turned back to them and sighed, "Me and Malia split up before I left for school. We were really close, but I was going to a school she couldn't get into, and I didn't want her moving up here with me. I came to start my slate over, which means leaving all that behind. No matter how much it hurt, I needed to do it."

Breaking up with Malia had been the hardest part about leaving. She couldn't believe him at first, but then she got angry and ran off into the woods, shifting, and was not seen for days. Scott had found her covered in blood and picking fights with mountain lions. She was there to say goodbye, but it was slightly awkward with her half sad, half angry glares as he left. Neither of them could handle a long term relationship, so it needed to happen.

Stiles missed her so m- wait, when had he said anything about having a girlfriend. He didn't. Looking over with a curious glare he asked, "How did you know I had a girlfriend?"

Chase shrugged, "I've talked to a certain beautiful strawberry blond girl who knows you from back home." He smirked as Stiles lunged up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You've talked to her? About me?" Wow, maybe he could use him. Find out what she thinks of him, but then knowing her she would soon figure out they knew each other and figure out if Stiles was trying to use him to get to her. She wasn't dumb.

Shrugging, he smiled at getting Stiles all hyped up. "She just said a kid named Stiles from her home town was meeting her for lunch. What other Stiles was there in the world?"

"So, she didn't say anything about me? No profession of love or anything?"

"Dude, let me tell you something about a girl like Lydia. And don't give me that look as if I don't know girls like the back of Maxxie's ass." Stiles wrinkled his nose as said boy laughed. "Anyway, you can't be all clingy with her. Like you said, hundred feet walls, right? What you need to do is slowly chisel your way through them instead of hurting yourself by trying to ram them. You need to woo her, but not by overdoing it. Let her fall in love with you instead of trying to force her.

"And don't you ever, I repeat ever, say you love her until she says it first. Apparently she has been so used to it, knows you're in love with her, so you can't be that Stiles anymore. Just be her friend, don't try so hard. Hell, don't try at all, just let it happen."

Stiles nodded, taking it all in. It was similar to what he had thought of yesterday when he had first seen her. Let her fall in love, instead trying to force her. "What if it is so obvious that she is falling for me, but is too scared or something to say she loves me? I still can't say it?"

Shaking his head, he stood up and pointed at him. "If you say it before she does, you might as well be kicking your chances in the face. I'm warning you Stiles."

"You should take his advice, he's good at giving it" Maxxie said this with a sappy smile at his boyfriend and then returned to his book to study. Chase sat back beside him and they started studying again, leaving Stiles to his thoughts.

They obviously believed he had a chance. It wasn't much, and they have no idea how long he had been at this girl. But they were the first people to think he could do it. His own best friend never thought he had a chance in hell at being with her. Stiles fucking needed her, his heart beat only for her, he was meant to be with her, and she would fall in love with him.

xxx

He was late.

Not that she was surprised; he always was late to pretty much everything. So she sat at one of the picnic tables to wait. It was a nice looking day out; the sun was shining and the wind was just cool enough to need a light jacket. She had pulled a book out of her bag and was reading when he showed up.

She looked up to glance around and saw him walking leisurely toward her. He caught her eye and smiled at her. Stiles was attractive, not what she usually went for of course; no huge muscles or leather jacket, but still cute. She figured he would have been racing to meet her, and it honestly made her a bit annoyed that he hadn't been. Why was that?

"Shall we order our food?" He asked as he arrived next to her, hands in his pockets. She nodded and stood, putting her book away, and followed him to stand in line to order. "Sorry it's not anything better, but I don't have my jeep here so I couldn't exactly drive us somewhere." He smiled apologetically.

Hmmm, was there something different about him? She felt it, felt that inkling that something was off about him. His hair? No, same shaggy mess. Clothes? Nope, same style. What the hell was it? Whatever it was, was bugging her, as if he was not himself, not the normal Stiles. Wait, was he acting differently? That was it; he wasn't being all shy and awkward. It was as if he was talking to anyone else. Sure, it wasn't a bad thing; but Lydia was used to the puppy dog act. Huh, how… refreshing.

She shook her head at him, "It's alright, and I don't have my car either. I wanted to bring it but my parents figured I could live with riding in dirty cabs if I want to go anywhere off campus." He chuckled softly and turned to look up at the menu over the serving window. They ordered their food and Stiles paid the man. They stood off to the side to wait.

"So, how was your first day of classes?" He asked, leaning up against the truck beside her. He seemed so relaxed.

Lydia shrugged, "Like anything else in the world, terribly easy."

He smiled, humor in his eyes. Had his eyes always been that color? That beautiful light brown; like honey. Stop it, Lydia. She wasn't supposed to be noticing his eyes. She mentally shook her head to clear it.

"Well, unlike you, mine were a bit hard. Like, make me feel like a complete idiot, hard."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Oh, come on Stiles, don't talk like that. You made it into this school, which means you can make it through these classes. Congrats on that by the way."

He beamed at her praise. There was the Stiles she knew. "Thanks, Lydia."

The guy called out their order, Stiles' burger and fries and Lydia's grilled chicken salad. They collected their food and found a spot at the end of a picnic table, a couple of girls chatting and eating at the other end. She opened her utensil packet and pulled out the fork, taking a bite.

"So, how do you like your roommate? Is she fashion blind?" He joked before taking a bite of his burger.

She smiled at his joke, and shook her head. "Actually, I have a flat on the other side of campus by myself; couldn't take the risk that I would have to share a dorm with some slob." She paused, and then added, "Let alone someone without any fashion sense." They laughed together for a moment.

"Should have known Miss Lydia Martin would get out of having to share a closet." He laughed at her frown, but she eventually joined in his laughter.

What was this? What was this thing happening between them that had never happened at home? Was this the work of college? No, they'd only been here for less than twenty-four hours; it couldn't be. But then, where had this come from? Here they were joking around and laughing, having lunch together and enjoying each other's company. Did something back home hold them back; hold back this possibility?

"What about you? Get stuck with some bossy jock?"

Stiles shook his head and looked at her incredulously. "It's like you know my thoughts. I had walked in and my stuff was moved to the other bed, so that's the first thing I thought; that I would be bunked with someone that was going to ruin my life. Turns out my roomie was a gay guy I had met earlier in the day. Real cool kid, really gay though. I mean like, 100 times Danny gay."

Lydia thought of Maxxie and wonder if that was who he was telling her about. "Blond? Kinda short?"

He pointed at her, amazed. "You've met Maxxie?"

She burst out laughing at the small world they lived in. "Yeah, I met him and his boyfriend, Chase, right before I saw you here yesterday."

"Huh, same here; must have ran into them right after they left me. They had started making out and I was the only person who wasn't disgusted by it; cleared the whole place out." Stiles looked over at her as he finished his last fry. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably getting groceries for my flat; don't want to starve. Or worse, have to live off kiosk food." That was the last thing she needed, to get fat because she was too lazy to go buy herself actual food. Like vegetables.

"Well, Chase was talking about checking out a club or two. I was invited, but it isn't exactly my scene, but I'm sure I could change my mind and ask for a plus one if you wanted to go. What do you say? It's not like we haven't snuck into a gay club before." He smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Well, it would be better than sitting at home all night. Plus to be able to go out and dance, be surrounded by the sheer exhilaration of a party, being in the middle of a mass of bodies, feeling the energy. It was one of her favorite things in the world.

"Sure, why not. As long as we aren't out too late, I got class at nine." His smile said he knew she wouldn't say no to the offer. Damn him for knowing her.

"Alright, sounds fantastic. I'll tell the boys and text you the time and stuff. Where do you live?" He started to put his trash together, as if getting ready to leave. Lydia frowned, slightly sad. Why was he leaving already? She was enjoying this conversation.

"Umm, I'll text you the address. Where are you going in such a hurry?" She pushed her empty plate at him when he motioned to it. He stood and threw it away before coming back and standing beside the table.

"Well, I still have some unpacking to do. Not to mention homework already, so I want to get that finished, or at least started, before we go. Also, my roommate is Maxxie, so no doubt he'll want to dress me." Stiles smiled.

Lydia shrugged. "Alright, well I will see you later then. Good luck with Maxxie." He smirked and then waved goodbye to her, walking away.

She watched him leave; hands in his pockets. Was that him asking her out on a date, without it sounding like a date? It was the Stiles thing to do, clever little shit. Lydia smiled to herself; last time they went to a club they hadn't been there to dance. Actually, they never have went to a club to actually enjoy themselves; always trying to save someone else.

The others at home could never have a normal life, and even though she was still a banshee; she was still relatively human. This was her and Stiles' chance at a normal life. It was all she really wanted; to not have to worry about whatever was coming after her friends, to be able to go about her life without looking over her shoulder because some hunter or creature was trying to kill her.

She just wanted a human life. The only thing she should be worrying about was school, and a future, and a family. Bills should be the most that should be freaking her out and sending her panicking. She would have that life, and she wouldn't be able to do that if she went back to Beacon Hills.

xxx

"So do you guys want to go to a gay club tonight?"

After making sure he was out of her sight, Stiles had raced back to his dorm to make sure that Maxxie and Chase were still there. He found them making out on the bed when he entered. They fell apart, with Maxxie blushing, and Stiles knew next time he would be knocking first.

"Stiles, I thought you liked women." Chase smirked, sitting up on the bed.

Maxxie mirrored his boyfriend's smirked, "I wouldn't mind."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I do; it's just that I told Lydia that you invited me to go to a club and I asked her if she wanted to come. She said yes. So, wanna pretend like it was your idea?" He really wanted this. He wasn't much of a clubber; the only time he had gone was because it was needed to save his friends. But, to think that maybe he and Lydia could have a great time together, dancing, very closely. Yeah, he really wanted this.

Shrugging, Maxxie stood up. "Alright sure, but you need to change." He went to Stiles' dresser and started rummaging through it. "You need something besides a baggy shirt and pants. Also, we have to get rid of that sweat shirt."

Looking down at himself, Stiles pouted. "It's my favorite."

After a few minutes of rummaging through his stuff, Maxxie stood back and threw up his hands in defeat. "Absolutely nothing that I would approve of. Chase, let him borrow some skinny jeans, you guys look the same size. Stiles take off that shirt, I need to see what I'm working with."

Stiles frowned and stepped back. "Umm, I think my shirt should stay on."

Chase sighed. "Come on, Stiles, Maxxie wants to make you look irresistible. If you happen to have something nice under that horridly loose shirt, you'll want to show it off."

"Well I don't have anything to show off so…"

"Stiles, take it off or we'll decide that it's not in our plans to go."

Stiles glared at the pair. "I hate you guys." They both smiled and he pulled off his jacket and then shirt.

He stood there awkwardly while the two gay guys checked him out. Stiles realized they could just want to see him shirtless, but it wasn't like he was any more attractive than either of them so whatever. Plus, it was already off. What bothered him was how Chase smirked and Maxxie worried his bottom lip. Oh no.

"I told you, nothing special." Stiles turned around and grabbed for his shirt.

"Chase let him borrow one of your shirts, one of the tight ones." Stiles turned and frowned. Maxxie looked him over like he was a four course meal set in front of a starving man. "Damn it, Stiles. You shouldn't hide a body like that. Sure you aren't curious or-"

"Maxxie! You're boyfriend is right here." Chase reached out and punched him on the ass and Maxxie raised his hands in defeat. But then scowled at his boyfriend.

"Like you wasn't thinking it too." Chase shrugged but smiled.

Stiles blushed at them arguing over him being attractive. He looked down at his painfully shirtless torso; the mounds of his pectorals, the nubby nipples that had grown hard in the cool air, the ridges of his abs and the trail of soft dark hair. Maybe he was attractive. Not that he ever gave anyone the chance to see him shirtless. Didn't even go swimming really.

He looked up at his friends. "Really think I'm hot?"

Maxxie scoffed at him, while Chase nodded. "Wear tighter shirts Stiles. Like you can still wear your terribly plain jackets, but tighter shirts for real. Show off that bod. Do you work out?"

Stiles laughed at that obvious joke. "Nah, but I used to play lacrosse in high school."

"Huh." Chase mused.

"So anyway; I need to text Lydia and tell her when we're going."

Maxxie's forehead crinkled, thinking. "I'd say about nine; we already know a place."

Stiles and his friends walked to Lydia's flat. It figured that she would have an apartment to herself. It was laughable to think of Lydia sharing a living space with a stranger. It would have ended with bloodshed, but with not a spot on her. The place was right across the street from the library and they had to be buzzed in.

When she answered the door he was struck as always by her beauty. She was wearing a robin's egg blue dress with matching earing and her hair curled. Her eyes were so blue, with that tint of green around the edges as she smiled when she answered. She put on a matching half sweater and joined them outside.

He wanted nothing more than to hold her hand; they were walking right beside each other with the boys beside her. Their hands would sometimes touch, and while it seemed she never noticed, he could feel the electricity with every glancing touch. Stiles held himself back though, he didn't want to ruin the night before it started.

Lydia looked up at the buildings and the lights reflected off her eyes, making them shine. "So boys, are we walking there or cabbing?"

Chase answered, "We're walking; it's only a few blocks."

Of course, Maxxie had to start asking questions. "So, how long have you guys known each other?"

Glancing over at Stiles with a smirk, she though. "What has it been Stiles? Like, middle school?"

He shrugged, it felt like forever, but she was right. Stiles had first saw her in middle school, and he was stuck ever since.

She laughed, a pure beautiful laugh. "Why is it we always wind up going to gay clubs, Stiles? Like I don't think we've ever been to a normal club."

He laughed out loud, but remembered the one time they hadn't. "Actually there was that one time we all went to Mexico last year, when we thought the Calaveras had Derek."

Smiling she nudged him. "But we weren't dancing remember, we were trying to buy him."

Stiles frowned. "Most money I'll ever get to hold in my whole life."

Maxxie cleared his throat. Looking over he saw that both he and Chase were giving them questioning looks. Shit, maybe they should be careful with what they talked about. It was hard though, seeing how it had been there life, saving their friends and dealing with creatures that only existed in myths.

"Let's just say that Stiles and I have lived a very eventful life." She looked over and started to laugh at her own joke.

He laughed with her, "That is the biggest understatement I have ever heard come from your mouth."

She smirked at him. "Oh, like you haven't done it too. Like when Jackson was going through his change and got you and Derek at the pool, and you said you had slight trouble moving." They both burst out laughing at remembering how he had to keep Derek afloat while that were being stalked by the Kanima.

"You guys are so fucking cute together." Maxxie said with his beaming smile.

Lydia quieted down and looked ahead at the sidewalk. Stiles blushed but sent him a 'what the hell' look from behind her. His look conveyed that he was sorry, but that didn't stop him from wondering if the night was ruined.

It could be over before it really even started.

* * *

 **So I hope whoever is still keeping up with this enjoying it. Haven't got any reviews yet, but they, that's okay. I really enjoy writing this, if you've read my other stories I go to the sex really really fast. This one honestly probably won't have any smut and I'm okay with that, my other stories have enough.**

 **Love y'all.**


	4. Tried Romance

**Fanfiction gives us all the power to change the world we love into something else, like when two straight characters are put together. So to tell someone that their writing has something wrong with it, or they're doing something wrong, or not writing a character correctly is being a complete douche. This is all about expression and fanon, so don't tell someone they're doing something wrong, because with fanfiction, it's all just idea's we're writing out, so nothing can be considered wrong. At least that's how I feel.**

 **But anyway, please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Lydia tried to hide her blush from them by walking slightly ahead. It wasn't like they had been staring into each other's eyes or some gooey shit like that. They knew each other so well. With all the crap they had been through, it wasn't surprising people would see it like that; like they were good together. Were they?

She also had to hide her look from him when she had first seen him. He looked good. Who would have thought Stiles had a body to show off. The muscles were very obvious in his perfect fit shirt. Had he always been hiding that from her? She kicked herself from noticing his body, she shouldn't be doing that. Though, she was amused at how uncomfortable he obviously felt in the shirt.

"Why are you trying to run from this?" Chase had caught up to her, she looked back to see that Maxxie and Stiles were a few strides behind them. His voice was kept low just for her, but she was worried Stiles would hear. Why was she worried?

She stuck out her chin, "I don't know what you mean? We have known each other for a long time; been through a lot a fucked up shit. Of course we are going to be close."

Hitting her with a sad smiled; he grabbed her arm and put it around his. "Not like that. You should have seen you guys. It was as if you two were the only people around. You guys completely forgot about us."

Not answering him, they walked in silence. Up ahead they could see the neon sign of the club. Maxxie caught up with them and grabbed Chase away from her. They went straight to the door, Chase waved at the bouncer and they were waved through. Lydia looked over at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

Chase shrugged, "My dad owns a few clubs."

"Of course." Stiles said as he came up from behind her. He smiled over at her and she let a smile out. "Alright, let's dance."

Stiles smile fell off his face, "I'm just gonna go get a drink or something."

Maxxie pouted at him. "Come on Stiles, you came here to have fun right? So have fun."

"Let him get his courage up, even if it's the liquid kind." Lydia teased and followed the two boys into the middle of the dance floor. She wasn't going to drink; she didn't need it to have a great time. Bouncing and swaying to the beat was like a kind of drug to her. It was like being swept into a stream and letting go of everything, just letting yourself move with the current. You had to let it take you where you needed to go.

After a while of dancing with abandon, she looked around for Stiles. She found him leaning up against the bar, looking straight at her. Pretending not to notice him looking, she kept dancing but watched him too. She laughed out loud as a guy sidled next to him and start talking to him. Waiting for him to go all red with shyness and deny his gayness, she was shocked to see him smile at the guy and then point toward her.

Had he just used her to get the guy to go away? She looked at the guy and he smiled watching her with him. They started talking some more and then the gay guy slapped him on the back with an obvious good luck coming from his lips. The guy walked away and he went back to staring at her, watching her like she was hypnotizing him. His eyes never left her, so she decided to look back.

He noticed her looking and raised his glass in her direction, smiling. Who was he? Where had this Stiles come from? The Stiles she knew would have blushed and looked away. It couldn't be because of alcohol because this was an under twenty-one club, so there wasn't any. She pondered this and raised a hand to motion him to come dance with her.

The fight could be seen in his eyes. Would he take her invitation, he might even know it was out of the realm of what Lydia would do normally. Had she changed? In just two days? Was it being away from Beacon Hills? It didn't make sense that she would go from being unattainable, to giving Stiles Stilinski a chance to dance with her.

After what felt like forever of just watching him, she gave up and turned away. Of course he hadn't changed, he would always be too scared to try something with her. It was another reason she wouldn't give him a chance; she didn't want someone who would be shy with her, it was so annoying it made her angry.

She felt hands slide around her waist, and she let herself press back into the obviously nice body. Well, since Stiles was too chicken to come to her, she would dance with this stranger and enjoy it. She started to move against him and he moved with her. Man, this guy could really move, his hands never left her waist and that was weird, most guys would be trying to cop a feel.

Snagged a gentlemen had she? She might just have to take this one home, see if she could change that. He didn't even have a boner, though she could diffidently feel something, she found as she ground back against him. What kind of dude could move against her like this and not be able to not have one. Not to mention how amazing he smelled, like the outdoors, just like the woods from back –

She turned around real fast and put her hands around Stiles' neck. Lydia looked up into his eyes and found him looking back. The look in his eyes was different than she expected, just like his dancing. It was like he knew she hadn't known it was him at first, he was amused. They kept moving together, getting lost in each other's gaze until the song ended. Stiles pulled away, reluctantly and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward where Chase and Maxxie were watching them with knowing looks.

Of course they had seen everything. They were obviously trying to get her and Stiles together. She wouldn't let it happen though, no matter how great it was to dance with him, being surprised at how he moved as if he had been doing it for ever. Not to mention how he had looked at her hungrily from the bar, exciting her. Jeez, who were they anymore?

Lydia pulled her hand out of his and tried to ignore that he didn't react to that. It was like he hadn't even noticed. Chase raised an eyebrow at her but she turned her face away. Like she needed him to give her that disapproving look.

Maxxie started pushing through the crowds to get out the door. "Yeash, two hours straight of dancing was great, and I would deff go longer, but I'm starving."

The boys led them to a restaurant about a block away. They claimed a booth and ordered their food pretty quickly. The service here was great.

"I thought you guys were from Maine, yet your father owns clubs here and you seem to know the layout pretty well." Stiles asked as he took a sip of his drink. Lydia found it awkward to be between the wall and him, while the boys sat across from them. It was like some terrible double date shit.

Chase shrugged, he did that a lot. "Well I live with my mom, but come down here a lot to visit with my dad. So, yeah I have a lot of experience around this place."

"What about you guys; anything fun to do in your town?" Maxxie asked.

Stiles snorted. "Well, there's fantastic hunting."

Lydia choked on her drink as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Stiles, that was uncalled for." She said when she could breathe again.

"But you laughed." He smiled as she hit him on the arm, trying to hold back her smile.

"Why do I feel like there is some other meaning behind that?" Maxxie asked.

Stiles sighed. "Well, you see, back in Beacon Hills we have some friends who-"

"Stiles." Lydia stopped him, grabbing his arms. She looked at him, incredulous. What the hell was he thinking, did he really think it was okay to talk to these people, who were pretty much strangers, about their lives back home.

He frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

"Do you really think it's okay to talk about that here?"

"Why not? It's our life, shouldn't we be able to talk about it freely; when we want."

Lydia gave him a look that showed just how stupid she thought he sounded. "Are you kidding me Stiles, we can't just talk about it to everyone. It was an unspoken rule at home; doesn't that also apply everywhere else in the world?"

Stiles glared at her. "Lydia, that was Beacon Hills, which is across the country. I think we are fine to talk about it if we want."

"Do you really think that that stuff only happens in Beacon Hills, Stiles? It is everywhere, including New York. So yeah, I think you should shut up about home."

"Fuck you, Lydia." He stood quickly and stormed out of the restaurant. Even with how fast he had left, she still got a glimpse of tears starting to fall. Shit. She would not take it back though; it was common sense not to talk about it. For all they know the two gay guys that had befriended them were wolves, or worse, hunters.

"Maxxie, follow him to make sure he makes it back." Said boy ran out the door after him. Chase turned to Lydia, who had lowered her head into her hands, closing her eyes. "Wanna tell me what all that was about?"

She sighed. "Let's just say that we left a lot of friends back in Beacon Hills."

Chase frowned. "I don't understand."

"Not all of them are still with us."

xxx

Stiles wiped at his eyes angrily. It was his life, it was his whole life. He wanted to tell people all the shit he had been through; he felt it was his right. But she was right. Fuck her for being right. Fuck her for making sense. Fuck her for these stupid emotions, half the time wanting her, half the time wanting to hate her. Wanting.

He understood that there was a chance there were other people going through the same shit they had. To be honest, he wanted to find someone like that, to be able to talk to someone about his experiences, the everyday hell that was his life.

Stiles leaned up against a building and hit his head against the brick. He leaned his forehead against the building and closed his eyes. He was being so selfish. Sigh, he needed to go back and apologize, but he wanted to go back to his dorm and sleep.

He wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed.

"Hey."

Maxxie grabbed his arm and turned him around, forcing him to look at him. He looked worried and that made it worse. There was no need to make his friends worry about him, not when they couldn't make any of it better. Not only could they not help, but they wouldn't understand. Ha, they would think he was fucking crazy.

"Hey, Maxxie."

The boy nodded for him to follow him, and he pushed off the wall to walk beside him. They walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke. "So, I'm guessing you and Lydia have a big secret or something?"

Stiles let out a mock laugh. "Bigger than the pentagon."

Nodding, he let them fall back into silence for a block. "Want to tell me what happened? I swear I won't tell anyone, not even Chase."

"Maxxie, it's not that I don't think I could trust you, it's just that she was right, it's kind of an unspoken rule. I'm sure that the only reason Lydia and I are alive is because it was such a well kept secret, and that we had friends who were there for us."

He frowned at the sidewalk, obviously trying to work around the cryptic words. "So, do you guys have like gangs after you or something?"

Stiles snorted, "I wish that was it."

"You guys are some cryptic assholes, you know." Maxxie nudged him with an elbow and made sure he could see his smile. Gosh, he was such a good friend. Stiles didn't deserve him.

"Maxxie, you're an awesome friend." Stiles threw and arm over his shoulders.

He sighed. "Yeah, you guys are so lucky to have me." Stiles laughed and squeezed him in a hug and they walked back to the dorm in silence.

Stiles stared at his phone like he did on most days. It had been days since the argument and Lydia hadn't texted him back since then. He had sent her a text apologizing to her, but it seemed it wouldn't get accepted. On Thursday he gave up trying to text her; it was now Saturday. Also he had almost tried to wait for her after classes, or was going to until Chase called him a stalker.

"Don't you have class with her?" Stiles had asked on Thursday night while they were all working on homework.

Chase sighed. "Stiles, I'm not going to bug her for you, if she wanted to talk about it she would. Just, let it go."

Let it go? It had been going so well, he was making her laugh and smile, and then he ruined it. How could he let it go when she wasn't only a massive crush, but one of his best friends? He had hurt her by being stupid enough to think he would ever be able to talk about it to someone outside of their circle, which had grown so small.

The only people who texted him in the last few days, besides Maxxie and Chase, were Scott and his dad. He kept everything about Lydia from both of them; they didn't need to know about how he almost told their secret. All he talked about was how school was going, and teasing Scott that his position of best friend was in question when he talked about Maxxie.

He looked over at the two boys lying together; whispering to each other and laughing softly. That's what he wanted with Lydia; the kind of love they had. It wasn't like they were perfect; he had seen them during a fight a couple days before. There wasn't any screaming or anything, they just didn't talk to each other for a full day. The next night he was kicked out so they could 'make up.'

Pfft.

"Hey Stiles, we're going out to dinner, want to come?" Maxxie sat beside him on the bed and poked his arm, giving him a soft smile.

Stiles smiled back but shook his head. "Nah, you guys go enjoy time together. I'm just gonna go for a walk and grab a bite by myself."

"Stiles, she'll come around. I've seen you guys together, just got to give her time. Stop moping in the meantime, it's not your color." He smiled at him and the boy stood to follow Chase out the door.

Standing up, he slipped on his shoes and a jacket and left the dorm. The campus wasn't as crowded as it usually was, most likely cause of the lack of classes on a weekend. He found his way to the pretzel stand and ordered a pretzel and a burger; he was starving. There was one other person at the tables; a guy who was reading a medical book and taking notes.

He retrieved his food when the man called it out and started to eat. After sitting there for a while, eating in silence, he looked up to find Lydia walking toward him. She put down her bags on the table and then sat across from him. Pointing at his pretzel, after his nod, she pulled it toward her and started to eat.

They ate in silence for a while before Stiles spoke. "Chase tell you I would be here?"

She didn't look up, but he saw her hide a smile. "He just told me you said you were going to grab a bite to eat. I guessed you would be here." Taking another bite, she looked up with an apology in her eyes.

Stiles knew she wouldn't apologize out loud, didn't need her too. It was his fault but he nodded back and she smiled. "I wish you would have texted me and talked to me."

Lydia bit her lip before answering. "Yeah, but I just didn't want to talk about it. I was more mad because I agreed with you Stiles; I want to talk about it too. I was just scared tha-"

"Lydia." He reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her from continuing. She looked down at his hand, surprised, and he pulled it back. He was surprised himself. "You don't need to explain, I already understand, and I agree. It was stupid to think I could without consequences."

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be bad to tell Maxxie and Chase." He wasn't expecting her to say something like that. His surprise must have shown on his face because she smiled and shrugged.

"No." Stiles heard himself saying. Of course he wanted to tell them, but even with her acceptance of this, it was still not a good idea. Too many lives were in the play of this, they couldn't risk it on whim. "Think about it, they would think we were crazy."

She started laughing at that and Stiles watched her, mesmerized. "Go to dinner with me tomorrow. Just you and me." It came out without him realizing it, and he must seem just as surprised as he was. He really needed to work on thinking before he spoke.

Lydia cocked her head and sat thinking. "Fine. Tomorrow at eight." She stood and started to walk away, leaving him there shocked.

She had said yes! He was taking Lydia Martin to dinner. Well, he had taken her to lunch before, but this was different. This was dinner. He looked up and yelled at her. "It's a date." He smiled after her and could see her head shake, but he could tell she was laughing.

xxx

Dinner.

She still couldn't believe she had said yes to him. Wasn't she supposed to stop him from crushing on her? Wasn't she not supposed to like him back? What was it about being away from home that was causing her to let her walls down around him? It had been so easy at home, so easy to think it was okay to ignore him because he never had a chance. But why did her mind now let her think he did, to want to give him a chance?

All this was going through her mind as she stood in front of the mirror, shifting through her closet. Was she really worried about what to wear? This was Stiles, he was probably going to wear the same old jeans and t-shirt. It was also pretty clear that they would be going to a normal restaurant, probably the same one from the other night.

She settled on a sea green cocktail dress that would make her hair shine, and let said hair flow down her back; doing nothing more than straighten it. Lydia was almost embarrassed at how long she had spent on a simple dinner date with Stiles. She almost changed; she was so sure she would stick out like a sore thumb. He better at least look presentable.

When she opened the door though, he was more than she expected. Before her stood a hunk of a man wearing a dark suit, damn near a tux. His hair was cut a bit shorter and did up with gel. Lydia couldn't help herself but be impressed by him. When she looked into his eyes, she felt herself shiver. Stiles was looking her over, with a look that said he was equally pleased with her. She had to look away because his gaze made her self-conscious. It made her feel like she didn't deserve that hungry look in his eyes.

"Well hello Miss Martin, you are looking just as beautiful as always tonight." He reached for her hand and kissed it, smiling. Oh, well wasn't he enjoying himself.

Lydia smirked at him. "I can't place what it is, but there's something that makes me feel that we are way overdressed for dinner."

He raised an eyebrow at her and held out his arm. She wrapped her own around it and led them to a waiting limo. A fucking limo. Who the hell was this new Stiles? Where had all this class and romance come from? Something told her he had a little help from a gay man named Chase.

"Miss Martin, this is New York; you are never over-dressed here. Especially where we are going." A chauffeur opened the door for her and she climbed in and Stiles followed her.

She gave him an appraising view and shook her head at him, amazing. Surprised; at him for obviously going all out; at her for being impressed. "Well, well, well. I was not expecting this."

Stiles shrugged, smiling. "Don't worry, there's more surprises to come."

Lydia scoffed at him and looked out the window. "What? Are you going to propose?"

Her eyes closed as he laced his fingers in hers and scooted closer. She felt his breathe on her ear as he said softly, "That's for later in the future."

Kiss me! No don't. Oh fuck, just kiss him. Shut up. Lydia fought with herself for a few minutes before the decision was made for her. He reached out and grabbed her chin and turned her face to him. Stiles captured her eyes and she was scared of what he would find there. But that's where she decided that if he kissed her she wouldn't pull away.

Why the fuck not? He would treat her better than she could ever ask for. Money wasn't even in the question, even if it was a factor; he was going to the same medical school she was. It didn't matter that back home she wouldn't have even said yes to him; that life was across the country and they were two different people without all that baggage.

He kept looking into her eyes, not letting anything on his face let clear what he was seeing or feeling. Damn, she wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to just take his chance. If he didn't do something soon she would go crazy. As if knowing what she was thinking, he pulled back and smiled. They sat in awkward silence for the remainder of the ride. Eventually the limo stopped, and the chauffeur opened the door and they climbed out.

Lydia found herself standing at the end of a pier, looking out over the endless ocean. The very last rays of the sun could be seen on the horizon, a thin line of red-orange clouds. Above them the stars were starting to come into being and were looking down over a simple table with a pair of candles and two silver lidded dishes.

Her date came around and grabbed her hand and led her toward the table where he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and Stiles walked around to sit across from her. This was the most romantic thing someone had ever done for her, and she suddenly realized she wasn't surprised that it was Stiles. It was so him to do something like this.

Stiles smiled and pointed at the sunset. "It's nearly the same color as your hair." She rolled her eyes and his eyes shined with amusement. "So Miss Martin, I can tell you weren't expecting this."

He reached out and grabbed a wine bottle from beside the table which she hadn't seen and poured it out into two wine glasses. Taking hers, she sat back, "I was expecting tried romance, not spot on."

Beaming, he took a sip of his wine and sat it back in his seat, mimicking her. "I'm glad I can surprise you."

"Surprise is an understatement, Stiles."

The smile became more inward as he reached out and lifted the lid off her tray, showing the very Stiles she was expecting. There was a burger and fries and beside it was a pretzel and cheese. Lydia couldn't help but start laughing and he laughed with her.

"There's the Stiles I know." Reaching out, she grabbed a fry and popped it in her mouth.

Stiles lifted his own lid and took the hamburger in his hand. He shrugged, "I was on a budget."

She cocked her head at him. Did she really want to be bought? No. This was more perfect than she could have imagined. If she were honest to herself, she always expected it to be Stiles to make her feel more emotions than she wanted. It wasn't something she really wanted to feel the gentle tug off the edge; it definitely wasn't this pushing she now felt, and she was tipping. The damn thing she called a heart was tipping over the edge and falling; falling for this boy she had been pushing away for years.

Trying to keep her voice steady at the rush of air from her lungs, from the lung collapsing feel of falling, she smiled. "Pass the ketchup."

* * *

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed it.**


	5. Party Queen

Stiles looked over at her for the thousandth time tonight. They were walking home now, having spent the last few hours talking about home and school, and the future. He never asked her out, or even talked about them being together. Like Chase had said, he needed to let her come to him. There had been something in her eyes that he had never seen there before, like she was arguing with herself; it's what he saw there now.

"Did you enjoy your dinner Lydia? I hope your date was satisfactory." He gasped as she reached out and entwined her fingers in his.

Was this it? Was this her telling him what she wouldn't say out loud? Could this be taken as her coming to him; that he didn't have to hold back anymore? No, he still needed to let her run this, whatever this was. It was her show; she was the one calling the shots.

Smiling, she looked over at him. "I did actually, and my date was exceptional. He was very romantic, and sweet, and looked really good in a suit." Stiles felt his heart swell and he had to look away to hide his victorious smiled from her. Though, she obviously noticed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. To be honest I was nervous as hell." He had been trying not to show that he was shaking at the beginning of the date, but if she noticed, she didn't let on. He was grateful for her, for everything; for giving him a chance.

"I know, but I honestly couldn't tell. I just know you so well." That was the thing; they did know each other better than anyone else could. Maybe that's why they had wound up at the same school, why they were out on this date. He felt he was meant to be with this girl; meant to make her happy and love her and make her feel it. Stiles loved her, it hadn't changed.

They arrived at her apartment, or flat as she called it. She turned around and smiled at him. "I had a really good time tonight Stiles."

"Yeah, me too." He looked at her and saw his chance. All he had to do was lean in and kiss her, but he held back. It wasn't his call, it was hers and he would honor that. There needed to be questioning at how she felt, if she felt anything toward him that was a fraction to what he felt. But he wanted her to feel it, even if it had to grow.

Cocking her head, she smiled. "Stiles, are you going to kiss me or stare at me all night?"

He jerked his eyes up, not noticing he had started to look down at his feet. The look he saw was confusing, was she shy? Is what he saw in her eyes? Nervousness? What did she have to be nervous about? Stiles was that one who should be sweating out his suit by now, especially after what she just said. She had called the shot, and her bullet said kiss her.

Stiles took a step toward her and leaned down, leaving just an inch between their lips. He paused, letting her decide, letting her have the chance to pull back. Looking each other in the eyes, she smiled softly and leaned forward to connect their lips. It was soft and chaste, not the explosion of passion he had always imagined. This was so much more to him though, to have this kiss that shared their feelings.

Surprisingly he was the one to pull back. He broke the kiss and stepped back, smiling. "I guess I'll let you go sleep. You must be exhausted after dealing with me all night."

Lydia smiled and shook her head at him. "Always the gentlemen."

He bowed slightly, "Goodnight, Miss Martin."

Stiles started to walk away, enjoying how his lips still felt like they could feel hers. Tonight was amazing; he didn't know how it could get any better. They weren't dating, that was obvious still, but it could come to them. He would work at it, and he hoped she would too.

"Stiles." He turned to find her still standing outside her door. She smiled. "Do you want to come in? Like, maybe stay for a while, or the night?"

He felt his mouth drop open. Wow, Lydia Martin was asking him to stay the night with her. That meant sex, right? Did he want that? Fuck yeah he wanted that. Though, it wasn't what this night was supposed to be about, he wasn't trying to have sex with her, he was trying to be with her. It would be terrible to find out she thought that was what all this was about.

So, he asked a stupid question. "Why?"

She laughed, "Come on Stiles, I haven't had company for a while. I haven't even had a real friend since leaving home, besides you. There isn't class tomorrow, come keep me company."

He nodded, not even needing time to think. But something stopped him. "I'm kinda wearing a very uncomfortable tux."

She smiled slyly, and shrugged. "I'm sure we can figure something out." She nodded over her shoulder to her door and turned to unlock it. He walked up behind her and followed her up the stairs to her flat and wasn't surprised to find it in perfect condition. It had the same feel as her house, it was very Lydia.

Dropping her bag into a chair; she motioned him to follow her into her room. She rummaged through one of her drawers and pulled out a pair of blue basketball shorts. Tossing them to him, she turned to go through another drawer and started pulling out other clothes, for herself he presumed.

"I don't have a shirt that you would approve of, so you might have to go without. Bathroom is over there." She pointed to a door off her bedroom and he walked over to it, already nervous. "I'm going to change so, just wait till I tell you I'm done."

"Sure"

He closed the door behind him and started to shrug out of the jacket. As he started to take of his shirt he started feeling nervous. He never went around without a shirt on; it was just something he didn't do. Now, he was in Lydia's house, staying the night, and he either would have to deal or wear the jacket. It was terrifying to think that even though they had just kissed, she would find him inadequate.

Stiles physically shook his head and changed into the shorts. She called out that she was done, and he opened the door slowly, finding her standing right outside with her hands on her hips; she was only wearing a bra and underwear, nothing skimpy, but the least amount of clothes he had seen her in besides a bikini.. He begged himself not to get a hard on right here, right now. Lydia blatantly looked him up and down and he had to fight himself from crossing his arms. He felt the blush creep up his neck as she nodded.

"Stiles, why did you hide this?"

He looked down at himself, nervous of what she could be talking about, but all he found was a pale body. "What?"

She stepped forward and raised a hand to rest on her chest. Looking up into his eyes, he saw it there, lust. "That you are gorgeous."

xxx

"Gorgeous? What?" He scoffed at her and started to laugh. "What does that even mean?"

Lydia laughed also, letting her hand slid down over sexy abs and reach for his hand, pulling him to her bed. She didn't expect that, when she fell over that ledge, it would bring not only feelings that seemed like love, but this roaring lust for him. How was she not supposed to feel like this when he was staring at her, blushing. It was so cute that he was nervous, even though it was well known that Stiles was not a virgin anymore.

"You're just amazing, don't question it." He smiled.

Moving the covers aside she got under the blankets and motioned for him to follow when he paused. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him down. They lay facing each other, just staring. If it was any other man, she would have been naked already and controlling a whirlwind of sexual contact. This was Stiles though, and she didn't know if that was something that could or should happen right then.

They lay in mutual silence for a moment, and then Stiles closed his eyes. She watched him lay there, obviously not asleep, but just looking at his face. This face she knew and grew up with, a constant variable in her life, one she could always rely on being there for her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him and his eyes opened to look at her.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and then smiled and closed his eyes again. "I'm exhausted." They laughed together and Stiles opened his eyes again. "It was so hard for me on so many occasions today to try not to kiss you, or hold your hand. It was exhausting."

Smirking, she reached out and moved a piece of hair from his face. "So why didn't you."

"I was trying this new thing I've never done before."

"And what would that be?"

He lifted a shoulder and sighed. "Try not to do anything that I would've done back home."

She nodded. "I see. Well, I think it's safe to say it worked. But you were still totally yourself, from the point you lifted the lids and there were burgers underneath, you were the Stiles I have always known."

"Well I guess that's not a bad thing." His eyes had closed again, and the tiredness had infected his voice.

"No it's not." She said, laughing softly as he fell asleep.

Stiles was exactly the same, even with the suit and the lack of fawning over her, outwardly anyway.

xxx

He woke up to find a mass of hair in his face and a body spooned against him. Stiles had fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation, but he had been very tired and didn't mind waking up to Lydia Martin in his arms. Lying there with her in his arms was like a surreal dream that he never thought he would be able to live. It was almost as if he should pinch himself to make sure it was all real. He didn't need to though, and that was what was amazing. There was a ringing noise coming from somewhere and he realized it was his phone and even though he didn't want to leave the bed, it was Sunday and his dad was probably calling him.

Trying to pull his arm out from under her without waking her, he paused as she rolled over on her stomach and freed his hand, but she didn't wake. Going to the bathroom where he had left the suit, he rummaged through the pockets until he found his phone and answered it, going into the farthest room, which happened to be the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter. "Hey."

"I've tried to call you many times already mister. I almost thought you guys got murdered because Chase said Lydia hadn't answered his texts either."

Sighing, he ran a hand over his face. "Maxxie, I'm sorry we wound up just crashing at her place."

"Oh, I see." His tone was loaded and Stiles was quick to correct his assumptions.

"I fell asleep in the middle of talking, so no, none of that."

He heard a sigh from the other end. "Awe, how cute is that. Is she awake?"

"No, she's still sleeping." He glanced into the other room to make sure he was right and then went back to the kitchen.

"Awe, are you guys going to make breakfast and just lay in bed all day? That would be so like a lifetime movie."

"Gross, and I don't know what we're doing. I might just go back to the dorm soon, I have two papers due today and the one I'll probably won't be allowed to be accepted because I skipped out on it to go on the date. Totally worth it." Oh, was it worth it. He had stayed overnight, in the same bed as the girl he loved and even though nothing happened, it was still perfect.

"So cute."

"Maxxie."

"Alright, alright. I'm meeting Chase for lunch, you guys should show up, at that one place in half an hour."

Stiles sighed. "I don't want to wake her up."

"So tell her I demanded you." The boy said and then hung up on him.

"Nice." He this outloud to himself and walked into her room to find her laying in bed, awake.

"Wake me for what?" She said as he sat on the bed beside her.

Smiling down at her rumpled hair, and her gorgeous pale skin, he wondered at the situation he was in. "Maxxie wants us to meet him and Chase at that restaurant."

She sighed and stretched, resting a hand on her stomach. "I have to stop eating out so much, I need some vegetables."

He shrugged. "We could always cancel."

Scoffing she left the bed and rummaged through her closet and pulled out a sundress and a half jacket. "Cancel? On Maxxie? Never would dream of it." She smiled and looked over at him watch her dress.

"I only have a tux with me." She laughed and went to her dresser and pulled out a plain grey t-shirt, it was loose like his shirts normally were. He held it up incredulously. "'I don't have any shirts you would approve of?'" He mocked her voice.

"I might have just been thinking for myself." She picked up her brush and headed to the bathroom. "We'll stop by your dorm so you can change into actual clothes."

xxx

After stopping at his dorm for him to change into his usual attire and hailed a cab to the restaurant. The boys were already at a booth when they walked in and waved them over. They sat opposite to them and picked up the menus the waitress brought to their table.

When they had ordered their food and drink, Chase sat back in his chair and looked them over. "So, how was the date?"

Lydia smiled over at the blushing Stiles and answered for them. "It went very well, he fell asleep before the real fun could happen."

"Lydia." He let the name out with embarrassment plain on his face.

She laughed and shrugged. "It was romantic and sweet, just not what I'm used to with guys."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Like Jackson and Aiden?"

She shrugged. "At that point, I was the one calling the shots."

He scoffed. "Aren't you always pulling the shots?"

Bumping her shoulder against his, she kissed his cheek. "Last night I wasn't." Maxxie sighed with what she presumed was happiness for them and Chase smiled at them.

Their food came soon and they sat in silence for a few minutes as they began to eat. It was weird to her to be sitting right next to Stiles and act like nothing had changed between them. They were the same people, sure, but after last night she couldn't stop noticing every little move he made and sometimes found herself just looking over at him. They were the same, but now they shared this connection that she would have never given the chance for when they were back home.

She was sure that he would treat her far better than the other boys she had dated. Sure, there had been actual emotions involved, but she didn't feel like she had to put a strong front on to seem not as unstable as she felt. Lydia knew she would be able to tell Stiles everything, he already knew everything about her, but she felt safe knowing that he wouldn't judge her if she wanted to talk feelings with him. Hell, it was an amazing thought to know she could talk about her emotions with him.

They had been sitting there in silence for a few moments before Chase spoke up. "So we're going to the club again tonight, if you guys wanna come with us?"

Maxxie nodded excitedly, but Stiles declined. "I wish I could, but I have a couple papers due tonight so I'm gonna pass. Lydia, you should go." He turned to her and smiled, shrugging when she asked if he was sure. "Yeah go ahead."

Smiling she put an arm through his. "I could help you study."

He snorted and shook his head. "I've seen what you call notes before, I think I'll be less confused without them. You can come hang out at the dorm until you guys head out though?" Stiles said that last sentence as a question.

"Yeah, come hang out with us." Maxxie said, nearly jumping up and down in his seat.

Nodding, she went back to eating her food. When they finished they found their way back to the door and sat beside Stiles on his bed. He pulled out his laptop and began to rummage through his own notes after pulling up a blank document. She just watched him for a few moments before Chase grabbed her attention from across the room where he and Maxxie were facing them.

"So besides hunting, what did you guys do for fun back home? Any real parties out there?"

Stiles laughed. "Yeah, Lydia here was the party queen. She was the party."

Rolling her eyes at him, she explained to them. "My family owned a lake house out there so I would have parties there."

"And of course everyone was invited because, when the most popular girl in school says you're invited, you come." He put in as he started to type.

"I wouldn't say most popular, as in people liked me, but I was well known." Lydia shrugged as if it was nothing, and it really wasn't. If you acted like you should be noticed, you will be noticed. She had made sure she was noticed.

Maxxie nodded, "I know what you mean, I have a friend who everyone thought was a great guy, super popular, but then he got hit by a bus and almost died and everyone realized how much he was just manipulating people for his own good."

"That's some Mean Girls shit right there." Stiles put in.

He smiled sadly. "He's fine now, and I'd hate to say it was what he needed to realize how bad he was, but it did help. After he lost most of his friends and stuff. Our group split up because of it, but we're all doing fine now." He turned to Chase. "I have this lovely man in my life now, and that's all I need."

"And hair products." Chase said, but leaned down with a smile to kiss his boyfriend. "I'm gonna get us something to drink. Anyone wanna go with?"

Lydia shrugged, feeling claustrophobic in the small room. "Yeah, I'll go." She patted Stiles' knee as she stood up and he smiled at her. Following him out of the room, she fell in step beside Chase after they made it outside and headed to the small concessions stand thing the school had.

He spoke first. "So..."

Looking over at him, she raised an eyebrow. "Ask."

"Are you guys together?" He looked out the side of his eyes, but kept walking.

Were they together? Sure they had slept in the bed all night, and they had kissed, but they hadn't actually talked yet about dating. She did want it to happen, but she still couldn't get rid of those nagging thoughts. Mainly the ones that said she didn't deserve him.

"Nothing has been set in stone, and we haven't exactly said out loud that we are, but I'm sure that conversation will come."

Chase nodded silently and they walked the rest of the way there in silence. They grabbed a few bottles of soda, and he bought a case of bottled water for his boyfriend's dorm, she assumed. Heading back the way they came, Lydia noticed multiple times that woman would walk by and stare lustly at him, but he seemed to just ignore it.

"Does it ever bother you?"

He knew what she was talking about and just shrugged. "I used to paint my nails and wear makeup, even used to have really long hair that I dyed different colors, but no matter how gay I looked I still get girls staring at me like that. It's has never even been that 'ewww gay man' stare, they just want to have sex with me.

"I do have to admit that I prefer women staring at me than the guys at the club staring at Maxxie. The first time we ever went to a club together a guy had tried to dance with him, and it's whatever it's dancing, but he was getting really touchy and wouldn't leave him alone after he walked away. So I broke his nose and got kicked out."

"Well, that's one way to do it." Lydia admitted and he turned the question on her.

She shrugged. "I don't notice when guys look at me because I don't care. I only notice when I'm noticing them." He nodded his understanding and she went on. "I used to just care about what a guy looked like, his social status, stupid shit like that. There's always been this soft spot inside of me for Stiles, but back home I still felt like I needed to be a cold-hearted bitch to survive. Being away from there has freed me from that."

"People can be terrible." He murmured.

She snorted. "It wasn't always people I needed to worry about." He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't question her further.

When they returned, they found the boys laying next to each other, with Maxxie pointing out things on the screen to Stiles. The blonde boy turned and accepted his drink with a smile and turned back to keep helping. She sat down next to Chase and leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

It wasn't until she was woken up laying with her head on Maxxie's pillow that she realized she had fallen asleep. Maxxie told her that they would be leaving soon, and she sat up to find that Stiles was buried in books and typing quickly. She followed the boys out the door.

* * *

 **Listen, I know it's been a while since I uploaded last, but my computer died and I'm sorry.**

 **I almost made this the last chapter, but I want to write more and if you have any ideas, tell me in a review or a DM and I'll put in my author's note that you helped me come up with the next chapter or whichever chapter I use your idea for, if I do, no promises.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and still want more.**


End file.
